Blood to Bleed
by M3535
Summary: It's one of those "How could the fountain scene have turned out differently" fics. Hopefully an ending you haven't read before.


**A/N: This is written for Zayhad as a humble thank you for all the drawings she's made me. You're the best!**

* * *

**Blood to Bleed**

Sitting down on the edge of the fountain, Ponyboy sniffled and wiped his face in his shirt. I tried not to look, 'cause I knew he was embarrassed about having bawled like that in front of me. I didn't think any less of him, though, even if I didn't see the big deal in being beaten by a parent (or - in his case - big brother). But then again, I've never been cuffed by someone who loves me. The only ones who care about me never laid a finger on me. Hell, I guess if one of the gang hit me I'd be real upset, too.

"Pony, I'm sure Darry didn't mean to hit you..."

"Yes, he did. He hates me. He wouldn't give a damn if I never came home!"

I put an arm around his shoulder to try and offer some comfort. I hate it when he's upset. "I think you're wrong. Really. Darry… he's just…"

I trailed off because suddenly I noticed Ponyboy staring at something to my right. I turned and felt my blood run cold as I spotted a car coming cruising toward us. A blue Mustang. _The_ blue Mustang.

"Shit," I whispered.

"Want to run for it?"

"It's too late now. Here they come." I'm not sure I could have moved even if I'd thought we had a chance getting away. I was _that _scared. Man, I wish I was brave and tough like Dally or big and strong like Darry.

Five Socs came staggering toward us, drunk off their faces, going on about how we stole their girls and how we should stick to our own dirt.

"You know what a greaser is? White trash with long hair," said the one with the rings - Bob, I think. I'm pretty sure that's what Cherry had called him.

I could feel Ponyboy stiffen next to me. "Do you know what a Soc is? White trash with Mustangs and madras," he said and spit at them.

"You could use a bath, greaser," said Bob. He was grinning, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. There was no doubt about it – he was out for blood. "Give the kid a bath, David."

Ponyboy bolted but was caught by the arm. I started running toward him but one of the Socs punched me hard in the face so I fell over backwards. The familiar taste of blood filled my mouth and I coughed and spit on the ground.

Then I heard the sound of splashing water and I raised my head and saw that three of them had ducked Pony's head into the fountain. He was thrashing and struggling like crazy, but they kept forcing him down.

I panicked. They were going to beat me up again for sure, and what's worse - they were going to drown Ponyboy. My hand flew to my back pocket and I pulled out the blade Two-Bit gave me after I was jumped a few months ago. I stumbled to my feet, flipped the knife open and held it up in front of me. My hand was shaking so bad I was afraid I was gonna drop it.

"L-let g-go of him! Or…" I said, trying to sound tough. I gave the air a little stab to prove my point.

"Or what?" grinned Bob. "You're gonna stick me with that?"

He came at me, and I realized they weren't gonna take me serious. Without thinking I swung my blade at him with as much force as I could. But he'd seen it coming and he caught my wrist and twisted it until I yelped and dropped the knife.

Still holding my wrist in an iron grip, he stepped close and stared me right in the face. "You shouldn't have done that," he growled through his teeth. "Mark. Brian. Take care of this little shit while I finish up with the other one."

He threw me on the ground and gave me a good kick in the stomach. Then two others were on me, kicking me as well. I rolled into a ball trying to protect myself as best as I could.

"Johnny!" I heard someone yell and I looked up to see a very wet Ponyboy coming running in my direction. He must have managed to pull free in the turmoil I'd caused.

"Run away, Pony!" I thought desperately. I couldn't yell it out loud, 'cause I was totally winded after the kicks to my stomach. But of course he didn't run away, and he was caught again.

I had to shield my face from the kicks, but I could hear the yelling and splashing of water and I knew they'd ducked Ponyboy into the fountain again. Then the kicks stopped coming, and the next second I was pulled to my feet by the collar.

"Look at your friend over there," the one standing behind me, holding my collar, growled into my ear. "That's what you get when you have a dirty mouth."

"Just… l-let him go," I gasped. "Please!"

"Please?" one of the others laughed. "I didn't think you scum knew such a civilized word."

Then the guy behind me gave me a rough push and I fell flat on my face. There was more blood. I think that's when my lip split open. Before I could get up, someone sat on my back, knocking the wind out of me. Punches started raining down on my back and shoulders. Of course it hurt, but I was so scared I barely noticed.

The other guy was holding my feet down, so I didn't have a chance in hell to fight back. And all the time I kept thinking about Pony and what was happening to him. How long could a person survive without air? I didn't have a clear sense of time anymore, but it felt like this had been going on for a good while. Maybe Pony was already dead. Oh God – what was I going to tell Darry and Soda?

The guy on my back grabbed my hair and started slamming my head into the ground. I tried to resist, tensing my neck, but it didn't do me much good. Pain exploded in my head and it felt like my brain was rattling around inside my scull.

I struggled to stay conscious, but my head was swimming and black dots starting to dance before my eyes. _No, no, no – stay awake!_ I told myself. Somehow I felt sure that if I passed out, that would mean the end for Ponyboy. Ridiculous. Like I could make a difference lying here, anyway.

My vision was darkening and there was a loud buzzing in my ears. The sounds of the Socs laughing and cussing were fading and going all fuzzy. I couldn't distinguish the words anymore.

Then I thought I heard running feet, and the next second the guy on my back was gone as if someone had ripped him off me. I wanted to see what was going on but I was so dizzy I couldn't raise my head off the ground. There were more sounds now, a muddle of voices and moving about.

As my head slowly started clearing up and the sounds became more distinct, I realized that what I could hear was people fighting around me. Punches and kicks and screaming. I steadied myself and lifted my head slowly to see what was going on.

The first thing I spotted was the backs of four Socs running like crazy for the car. The last one was lying on the ground getting the shit kicked out of him by some big guy. Steve always says Socs are selfish cowards, and I guess he's right. None of _us_ would ever leave one of our friends behind like that.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to focus. Then I recognized the guy. It was Darry. He and Soda must have come looking for Pony when he stormed out.

_Pony_.

Pony was lying next to the fountain, completely still. Soda was kneeling over him and blowing air into his nose. I tried to sit up, but my head started spinning and I felt like I was gonna throw up, so all I could do was just lay there, staring and shaking.

The next ten seconds were the longest of my life. _Oh God, he's dead! Oh God, he's dead!_ kept going through my mind. I didn't know what I'd do if he died. He's my best friend in the world. But then he sort of convulsed and started coughing up water. Relief flooded through me and my body went all limp.

I think I must have passed out for a moment 'cause the next thing I remember is Soda shaking me.

"Johnny! Johnnycake - you alright?"

I had to blink a couple of times to get him into focus. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm f-fine."

I can't have been out for long, 'cause Darry was still beating the hell out of that same Soc. Now - I've seen Darry beat up a loooot of Socs before, but I'd never seen him like this. He had some kind of insane look in his eyes and he was throwing kicks and punches like he was trying to completely destroy everything he hit. He was like a raging wild beast or something. I've always been a little intimidated by Darry, but right now I was downright scared of him. Even though I'm not the one he was mad at. The Soc wasn't even resisting anymore. I think he was out cold. But Darry didn't seem to notice or care.

"Can you walk?" Soda sounded tense and nervous. His eyes were glued to Darry as well. "We gotta get outa here, man!"

Could I walk? I had no idea. I tried to sit up again, slowly. I was real woozy but I didn't pass out or throw up or nothing, so I guessed maybe I could.

"Stop it, Darry!" I heard Soda shout. He was pulling hard on his brother's shoulders now, trying to get him to stop, but Darry was too strong for him. "Stop it! He's had enough – you're killing him, man!"

The nervous high pitch in Soda's voice scared the hell out of me. Soda wasn't the type to be easily scared. If you asked Pony he'd say Soda is the bravest person in the whole world. I would say it was Dally, and we'd have our own little argument about that.

"We gotta _go_! We gotta get Pony home!"

And finally Darry seemed to register what was going on around him. He let Soda pull him away from the Soc on the ground and took a couple of deep breaths. Then he leaned in and roared, "And don't you EVER touch my family again!" and finished off with one final kick to his gut. It made an odd sound. Not the kind of sound you'd expect when you kick something solid. More like when you kick a rotten pumpkin.

Darry rushed over to Ponyboy and picked him up like he weighed nothing. He was limp, but not completely out 'cause I could see him digging his face into Darry's neck and clutching his shirt in his hand. Darry marched off with his little brother in his arms, not sparing either the Soc or Soda and me a second look.

"C'mon, Johnny," said Soda and slung my arm around his neck and supported my waist. "Hold on to me." He pulled me to my feet, and with his help I managed to stay up. Darry and Ponyboy were already a good way ahead of us. We weren't gonna have a chance catching up with the pace I was moving at.

When we passed the Soc I stopped and stared down at him. He was lying real still and looked more like a mass of pulp than a person. There was blood everywhere.

Soda leaned down as far as he could without dropping me. "I think he's breathing."

I found I couldn't move. I just couldn't tear my eyes away and I felt sick again.

"Johnny…" Soda started and gave me a little tug. "Don't feel so bad. That could be you down there. If we hadn't come. And Pony… he…" Soda sounded like something got stuck in his throat.

"I know," I whispered.

"Come on. They'll be back for him as soon as we're gone."

I nodded, hoping he was right. I started moving, hanging on to Soda, and throwing one last glance at the boy on the ground, the blood on the concrete and the rings glinting in the moon light.


End file.
